The present invention relates to wallets, and more particularly relates to a pickpocket protective wallet which produces an audio alarm signal as it is being taken out of the pocket by a pickpocket.
A variety of wallets are known, and widely used for carrying bank-notes, papers, cash, etc. Because people tend to carry a personal wallet in the pocket, the personal wallet may be easily stolen by a pickpocket, particularly when one is passing through or standing in a crowded area.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide an alarm device for a wallet which automatically produces an audio alarm signal as the wallet is being taken out of the pocket by a pickpocket.